What They Do?
by hyukssoul
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kala Kibum dan Donghae dipertemukan di perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung setelah sekian lama mereka tak terlihat bersama? Setidaknya itu yang orang – orang pikirkan. KIHAE!


Title : What they do?

Pairing : KIHAE, side cast (sj members, sment staffs)

Genre : Fluff, Failed drabble, Romance, One Shoot.

Rating : PG13

Summary :

Apa yang terjadi kala Kibum dan Donghae dipertemukan di perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung setelah sekian lama mereka tak terlihat bersama? Setidaknya itu yang orang – orang pikirkan.

.

.

Donghae tengah asik melakukan latihan untuk persiapan konser super show di beberapa hari yang akan datang. Dia tak sendiri. Dia bersama para member yang lain yang melakukan hal serupa dengan dirinya, berlatih. Untuk apa? tentu untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik. Selalu. Mereka selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk para penggemarnya, para ELF.

Bukan sehari dua hari ini mereka berlatih. Hampir setiap hari, tanpa mengenal lelah. Peluh telah banyak bercucuran. Berikut tenaga yang terkuras semakin habis meski mereka, tetap bersemangat. Terutama, Donghae. Dia, sungguh sangat bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? selain memikirkan akan memberikan penampilan untuk para penggemar yang sangat sangat sangat dia sayangi, dia pun,

"Hyung.."

Donghae segera menoleh. Memalingkan suara pada pusat suara pipinya memerah dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum merekah. Semangat lain inilah yang dimaksud. yaitu, seseorang yang menemaninya. Seseorang yang istimewa, yang mampu melepas penat atas lelahnya. Dan itu, hanya dengan satu senyuman, satu sapaan.

"Ewww.." terdengar ejekan dari sudut lain. Donghae tak ingin peduli. Pastinya itu salah satu member yang iri. Ah Donghae benar – benar tak peduli, sungguh. Oleh karena, dia segera berlari, menyambut orang istimewa tadi dengan senyum yang belum juga terlepas dari bibir manisnya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Donghae. Lagi, dia abaikan seruan, ejekan dibelakang mereka.

Orang istimewa tadi belum sempat berkenalan? Hm. Namun untuk apa? jika diantara seruan para member, terlontar sebuah nama yang begitu familiar di telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Yah Kim Kibum! Bisakah kau hilangkan senyuman menjijikan Donghaemu itu? Sedari tadi kami mual dibuatnya".

Kibum.

Kim Kibum.

Si orang istimewa. Kibum. Kibumnya Donghae. Alasan bagi seorang Lee Donghae, untuk tetap tersenyum diantara penat tadi.

Kibum, menyeringai. Memandang pada seluruh awak member lantas mengangkat bahunya, menggoda dengan delikan _'tidak tahu'_. Di dekatnya, Donghae ikut menyeringai. Bahkan tertawa, terbahak hingga terhenti kala Kibum,

"Ini.." Dia serahakan sebuah kotak susu stoberi setelah dia raih satu jemari Donghae, juga wajah yang dia tangkup ditangannya yang lain, "Kau pasti haus!" lanjutnya. Anggukan cepat terjadi. Muncul dari Donghae yang merubah tawa tadi menjadi senyum haru.

Teriakan lain terdengar, "Hey! Untukku tak ada?". Si pemilik suara bahkan menghampiri keduanya yang ternyata, tengah berdiri diantara daun pintu yang terbuka.

Kibum merogoh tasnya, mengambil kotak susu yang lain sebelum dia berikan pada pemilik suara yang berparas tak kalah manis dari Donghae, yang khas dengan gummny smilenya juga dia yang memang menyukai hal sama dengan Donghaenya, susu stroberi.

"Ini.." Kibum berbaik hati memberikan. Dia memang baik. terkecuali, Donghae yang seketika menggeram, aura cemburu membumbung seketika, naik ke ubunnya. Aura itu diperparah dengan Kibum, yang ternyata memilik stok lain, yang didapat dari sang manager, yang lantas membagikan macam minuman pada member yang ada di dalam.

Secepat Donghae menaikan aura cemburunya, secepat itu pun Donghae menurunkan moodnya, merajuk dalam bisu serta duka yang merundung. Dia tertekuk dna tak lantas membuka kota susunya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum memperhatikan perubahan ini. Kembali dia raup muka yang sempat terlepas. Kali ini, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang. Dia lantas tersenyum, mencoba memahami meski tak sepatah kata lain Donghae sebutkan.

"Hm?".

Donghae menggeleng setelah dia kembalikan kotak tadi ke tangan Kibum, "Aku tidak mau" mulutnya merajuk lantas berlalu meninggalkan Kibum, mengabaikan rasa penasaran jika Kibum tak segera menarik lengannya,

"Apa kau cemburu?"

Donghae tak ingin menjawab untuk hal itu. Pun begitu, dia merajuk, cengeng dan manja, "Aku mau berlatih". Dia beralasan. Dan Kibum,

"Hey! Lee Donghae!", "Kemari" Kibum menarik ujung kausnya, membawa serta Donghae untuk mendekapnya lantas berjalan cukup kesulitan dengan posisi itu. Terbayang? Iya. Begitu. Kibum yang menempelkan dadanya di punggung Donghae. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki pelataran ruang latihan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau tak special" bisik Kibum di telinga Donghae, "Kau yang terspecial" Godanya. Kikihan kecil terdengar dimana Donghae sedikit menyikutnya. Aura kecerian kembali tampak, berbinar di tiap lekuk mukanya dan terlihat jelas kala dia menoleh pada Kibum. Lantas dengan jahil, Kibum mengecup singkat namun tak hingga mengenai. Bukan karena Kibum tak mau namun, keduanya tahu jika beberapa pasang mata mengerling pada mereka. Pandangan yang seakan ingin melenyapkan keduanya yang menurut pola pikir mereka- mereka ini, '_merekapikirkamimengontrakapa_?'.

Jangan mengira jika itu adalah benci. Tidak. Tak satu pun dari mereka, dari mereka ini yang membenci baik Kibum ataupun Donghae. Bagaimana mungkin membenci jika melihat saja, sesungguhnya, ada kata, 'Lovely' meluncur dan itu, membuat iri.

Begitulah, mereka iri. Iri karena tidak bisa membenci keduanya yang begitu akrab dan mesra. Jika melihat pasangan ini, sudut – sudut bibir seakan tertarik ke atas, indah dan mereka tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Sudah – sudah!" Eunhyuk merusak moment pasangan tadi. Bukannya apa. Namun, sepeninggal Jungsu, dialah yang digadang menjadi leader meski menurut sumber hak itu jatuh pada Siwon. Akan tetapi, Siwon bisa berbuat apa jika Eunhyuk akan terus menyelanya? Dia pun tak keberatan mengetahui, Eunhyuklah yang lebih tepat untuk posisi tersebut dibanding dirinya. Seperti diketahui pula jika jam terbang Eunhyuk mengenai kepemimpinan lebih banyak dibanding dirinya. Eunhyuk, telah memiliki intensitas waktu yang lebih banyak bersama Jungsu jika diceritakan. Inilah yang menjadi penekanannya.

Dengan sedikit mengabaikan hal tersebut diatas, kembali pada pasangan tadi. Kibum dan Donghae. Kibum yang tertawa mendengat sahutan sang Hyung, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae yang mengomel, meski dia turuti keinginan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menunggu disini" ujar Kibum sebelum Donghae memulai latihannya. Senyuman kembali mengembang di muka Donghae. Dia mengiyakan lantas kembali bergabung bersama member lain.

Butuh waktu cukup lama hingga Kibum menarik paksa Donghae, berjalan diantara para member yang sibuk menggerakan anggota tubuh mereka dan dia yang membawa Donghae menjauh.

Semua orang kembali memandang pada mereka, bergulir hingga kedua insan itu menghilang diantara belasan pasang mata.

Sahutan lantang terdengar, mengalun berat dari kerongkongan Kim Kibum, "Lima menit saja!" dia katakan. Belasan mata itupun tak bisa berbuat apa selain membiarkan dan tahu benar jika Kibum, selalu menepati janjinya. Pinsip dasar dari seorang lelaki, menurut Kibum yang melekat di benak mereka hingga saat ini.

..

"Kibummi, mau apa?" Donghae bertanya – tanya, melirik pada Kibum yang menarik lengannya. Beberapa pasang mata lain memandang mereka. Bukan member, tapi orang lain, para staff perusahaan mereka bernaung serta beberapa junior yang membungkuk hormat pada keduanya. Keduanya tersenyum ramah, membalas sopan sapaan mereka dan keduanya acuh atas apa yang terjadi. Kibum menggenggam lengan Donghae? Semua sudah mengetahuinya, seluruh isi sudah tahu dan itu tak tabu.

Hingga tibalah mereka di sebuah lorong, sepi tak berpenghuni. Mereka sendiri bertemankan benda – benda mati. Dinding. Hanya dinding yang membisu. Juga, ruangan yang, cukup gelap, minim penerangan meski tak membuat keduanya menjadi ngeri. Malah, ini tempat yang lumrah bagi mereka untuk menghindari pandangan – pandangan asing dan risih. Mungkin.

"Kibumm..?" Donghae memanggil untuk kesekian kali, melambaikan satu tangan pada Kibum yang tampak gusar. Pertanyaan di benaknya semakin menjadi. Rautnya penasaran, bercampur panik oleh karena, bukan hal yang baik ditengah latihan membolos seperti ini. Meski members tak akan banyak merajuk, dia merasa ada beban dan tanggung jawab yang mesti dipenuhi.

"Kibummi.." gerutu Donghae, tak sabar. Dan Kibum,

GREP.

Mendekap erat Donghae sebelum dia katakan, "Aku tak yakin bisa menahannya Hae". Donghae yang tengah dipeluk, kebingungan.

"haruskah kau menggerakan pinggulmu seperti tadi?". Otak Donghae dengan cepat mencerna. Dia lantas menarik ke belakang ingatannya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? 'Ah. SPY?' pikir Donghae. Bagian dimana dia sepenuh hati menggerakan pinggulnya itu. Bagian itu jika kalian mengingat gerakannya.

Lantas Donghae tertawa ringkih. Dia tepuk – tepuk sayang punggung Kibum. Tak mengatakan apapun oleh karena diapun tak tahu apa yang mesti dikatakan. Jika 'menawarkan' diri? tak akan ada waktu juga tak akan semudah itu usai.

"Kibummi.." panggil Donghae, "Lima menit hampir berlalu".

Padahal, Kibum tak hanya mendekapnya. Diapun membalas tepukan Donghae dipunggungnya dengan belaian yang sangat sangat sangat lembut. Dagunya menepel di bahu Donghae, mengungkap rasa sayang yang berarti di benak mereka.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Kibum, masih menikmati dekapan pada Donghaenya. Setelahnya Donghae menimpali, berkata, "Lebih baik gunakan beberapa menit yang itu dengan lebih berguna". Perkataan yang penuh arti dan penekanan.

Dari balik bahu Donghae, Kibum menyeringai. Diapun, lantas menarik diri setelah dia katakan, "salahmu jika aku tak ingin melepasnya. Hm?" ucapnya seakan menantang dan dia, melakukan hal yang berguna setelahnya, mencium dalam bibir Donghae yang kini terpenjara dalam kuasa Kibum yang mendorongnya ke dinding.

Donghae tersenyum diantara ciuman mereka sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan kelopak – kelopak matanya dan ikut menikmati hangat serta basahnya mulut Kibum beradu dengan miliknya.

Decakan saliva menjadi tak terelakan di kemudian. Pun desahan yang terlantun, mendengung – dengung layaknya rangkaian nada. Keduanya begitu terlarut, terbuai dalam nuansa sexy dan romantis dimana jemari – jemari mereka ikut bergerak, merayap ke tiap inchi tubuh dari punggung hingga ke bokong yang diremas kasar, rambut yang dijambak, helaan nafas yang menderu serta dentuman jantung yang berpacu, berdetak mengalirkan darah dua kali lipat lebih cepat hingga ke ubun mereka dan mereka, tak ingin segera mengakhirinya. Ini mengagumkan. Ini memabukan, berdesir menghembuskan aroma cinta yang semakin mendalam.

"Kibumaa.." sahutan kecil menghentikan aktifitas mereka, beresonansi ke gendang telinga. Mereka terpana, mengerling kecil diantara kedua bibir yang masih terpenjara.

"Hae Hyung, kami mencarimu" suara itu kembali menggema. Suara yang begitu pelan, dengan muka yang tertutup kedua tangan seakan menyembuyikan rasa malu atas apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Oh.." Donghae menjawab, melepas diri. Benar – benar melepas diri. Meski sungguh enggan terlebih Kibum yang entah sejak kapan telah menyelinapkan jemari – jemari ke balik kausnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, keduanya melangkah berjauhan, mengatakan, 'iya' untuk Donghae, serta 'iya' untuk Kibum yang mengizinkan Donghaenya untuk pergi.

Namun sempat Donghae berbisik di telinga Kibum, "Sampai jumpa di rumah". Kibum hanya tersenyum, melambai pada keduanya, Donghaenya dan pada si penyahut tadi, "Ryeong. Aku mengandalkanmu".

"Berhentilah mengada – ngada" balas Ryeong, lebih dikenal dengan Ryeowook.

Tidak jelas bukan maksud keduanya atas pesan tersebut? atau mungkin? Kibum yang menitipkan Donghaenya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang bertubuh tirus bisa melindungi orang lain? paham?

Tawa kecil tergurat di bibir Kibum. Dan diapun, menggeleng sebelum dia langkahkan kaki keluar.

THE END.


End file.
